kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Magus
"You insist on attempting to master magic, but magic is no one's slave. Treat the magic as your partner, as I have, and you too may reach enlightenment." :—Kalind Leschay, an ultimate magus Sorcerers channel unknowable powers, and wizards are expert in ancient lore, but few individuals have as thorough an understanding and mastery of arcane magic as the ultimate magus. By combining both sorcerous and wizardly abilities into a unified whole, the magus empowers herself in ways even the greatest archmage can't duplicate. BECOMING AN ULTIMATE MAGUS Due to the specific requirements of the ultimate magus, levels in both sorcerer and wizard are the most common method of gaining entry into this class. It might be possible for members of other spellcasting classes to do so under specific conditions, but such an occurrence is as rare as cockatrice teeth. ENTRY REQUIREMENTS Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks, Spellcraft 8 ranks. Feats: Any metamagic feat. Spellcasting: Able to spontaneously cast 1st-level arcane spells, able to prepare and cast 2nd-level arcane spells from a spellbook. HIT DIE: D4 TABLE 3-9: THE ULTIMATE MAGUS Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level): Concentration, Craft, Decipher Script, Knowledge (all skills, taken individually), Profession, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. CLASS FEATURES As an ultimate magus, you are a connoisseur of both prepared and spontaneous magic. You not only learn to cast both types of spells, but to use one art to augment the other—particularly in the realm of metamagic effects. Spellcasting: At each level except 1st, 4th, and 7th, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in both a prepared arcane casting class and a spontaneous arcane casting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of those classes would have gained. At 1st, 4th, and 7th level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in your arcane spellcasting class with the lowest caster level. For example, a 4th-level wizard/1stlevel sorcerer who gained one level of ultimate magus would gain increased spellcasting ability as if he had gained a level of sorcerer (since that class's caster level is lower than his wizard caster level). If all your arcane spellcasting classes have equal caster levels, you can apply this benefit to any of your existing arcane spellcasting classes. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of those classes would have gained. Arcane Spell Power (Ex): At 1st level, your caster level for all arcane spells increases by 1. It increases again at 4th level, 7th level, and 10th level (to a maximum of +4). Expanded Spell Knowledge (Ex): At 2nd level, you can select one 0- or 1st-level arcane spell from your spellbook and add it to the list of arcane spells known for a spontaneous casting class, even if you can't yet spontaneously cast spells of that level. (In this case, you would know the spell but wouldn't be able to cast it until you had spell slots of the appropriate level.) You can add another spell from your spellbook to your list of spells known every two levels thereafter. At 4th level, this can be a 0-, 1st-, or 2nd-level spell. At 6th level, this can be any spell of 3rd level or lower. At 8th level, this spell can be of 4th level or lower, and at 10th level it can be of 5th level or lower. Augmented Casting (Su): Starting at 3rd level, you can choose to sacrifice a spell or spell slot from one of your classes to apply the effect of a metamagic feat that you know to a spell cast using another arcane class. (For instance, you could sacrifice a sorcerer slot to apply a metamagic effect to a wizard spell.) This sacrificed spell or slot is lost (just as if you had cast the spell) in addition to the spell you are actually casting. The level of the spell to be augmented can't exceed 1/2 your class level. For example, when you first gain this ability, you can only apply a metamagic effect to 1st-level spells. A 10th-level ultimate magus can affect spells of 5th level or lower. The level of the spell slot sacrificed must equal or exceed the spell level adjustment of the metamagic feat. To empower a spell, for example, you would have to spend a 2nd-level or higher spell. You can't use this ability to augment a spell already affected by a metamagic feat. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + 1/2 your class level. Bonus Feat: At 5th level, and again at 9th level, you can select a bonus metamagic feat for which you meet the prerequisites. Category:Class (d20) Category:Prestige Class